1. Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of inspecting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, information is available and accessible more than ever before. This ready access to information makes display devices important, as they are integrated into various media for relaying and receiving information. In line with this development, display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display device, or a plasma display panel (PDP) have been increasingly used.